New Adventures
by Pauli-chan
Summary: Bianca(5th movie) starts as a trainer in Hoenn and joins Ash´s gang. Love starts blooming between Ash and her, but there is someone after Bianca. Stupid summary. AshBianca
1. Default Chapter

**Author´s note: **Here I am again with my very first Pokemon-Fanfic. I decided to write it, because I buyed the movie "Pokemon Heroes" this morning and I thaught that Bianca and Ash would make a great couple. And since I like the newest season very much I decided to combine the two things. And here is the result:a

**A new adventure - Bianca is back**

Ash, May and Brock were called by Prof. Birch, since he wanted to show them something. And so the gang started their way back to Littleroot. Little did they know, that they were going to meet an old friend. When they arrived at the laboratory Prof Birch was already standing at the door. "Hello, Prof Birch.",Ash greeted him. "It´s nice that you´re awaiting us.",May said. "The truth is, that I´m not waiting for you, but for a new Pokemon-trainer. She´s supposed to get her first Pokemon today, but I´m afraid that I can´t give her any of the Beginner-Pokemon, since I don´t have any. I was so occupied with my studies, that I didn´t find the time to catch any." "But you have a Pokemon for her, right?",Ash asked. The Prof nodded. "Well, then everything´s alright.",Brock said. "Yes, but normally trainers have the possibility to choose between three different Pokemon. She´ll have to take the only one I have. He looked down the road. "There she´s coming." The other´s looked in the same direction. There they saw a girl with short brown hairl, a green T-shirt and a short white skirt ."I can´t believe it.",Ash whispered as he remembered his adventure in Altomare.

When the girl saw them she stopped. "It´s Ash.",she whispered and her cheeks turned a little red. "I hope he thinks that it was Latias who kissed him. It would be so embarassing if he knew the truth.",she thought. (in my story it was Bianca who kissed Ash in the end of the movie, not Latias.) She walked up to them and said: "Hi!" "Ash, May, Brock, this is..." "Bianca!",Ash finished for him. "How are you?" "I´m fine Ash. And you? What are you doing here in Hoenn?" "I´m fine too. I´m here to take part in the Hoenn-league. What about you?" "I decided to become a Pokemon-trainer as well and I decided that my career should start here.",Bianca said with a smile. "And that´s where the problem comes in.",Prof Birch said. "What do you mean?",Bianca asked. "You see Bianca, normally new trainers in Hoenn choose between a Torchic a Treeko and a Mudkip, but I don´t have any of these Pokemon now." "Does that mean, that I´ll have to wait till you get them?" "Well, you could do that, but I have one Pokemon here. You can take it, if you want to." "What Pokemon is it?",Ash asked. "Come in and I´ll show you. I believe you´ll be quite surprised Ash." "Huh? Really?",Ash asked as they went in. In the laboratory Prof Birch took a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon. "It´s a Pichu!",Ash said. The Prof nodded. "And someday it´ll evolve into a Pikachu.",he said. Then he turned to Bianca. "You see, that´s the only Pokemon I have here. And it´s not even one from the Hoenn-region." Bianca kneeled down next to the Pichu and stroke it´s head. The Pichu really liked it and showed it by licking Bianca´s face. "This Pokemon is really cute! I´ll take it Prof. Birch.",she said and hugged Pichu. "Really? Well, then it´s decided. Pichu is your first Pokemon. Here you have his Pokeball and five more to catch other Pokemon. And here´s your Pokedex." "Thank you.",Bianca said and put the things into her bag. "You should go to the next Pokemoncentre and register yourself as a trainer. The nearest one is in Oldale, I think." "Okay. I´ll be going then. And thank you once again, Professor." Then she turned around to Ash. "It was nice to see you again. Maybe we´ll meet somewhere." She was already at the door when Ash suddenly said: "Wait! I´ll show you the way to Oldale." "Ash! We´re here because Prof Birch wanted to show us something.",May reminded him." "Yeah, I remember.",Ash said. "But I have an idea. You stay here and see what Prof Birch has found and I guide Bianca to Oldale. And in three days we´ll meet in the Pokemoncentre there." "But Ash...",May protested, but was stopped by Brock. "Go ahead, Ash. Your idea is great. So, we´ll meet in three days." "Thanks pal. See you." With that Ash left together with Bianca.

"You don´t have to do this. I´ll be fine on my own.",she said as they started to walk. "But I want to keep you company.",Ash said with a smile. Bianca immediately turned away to hide her blush. "Is it okay that you left Altomare? I mean, Latias will feel very lonely.",Ash said. "No, it won´t, since we´re always together." "Huh? How do you mean?",Ash asked, since he and Pikachu didn´t understand. They were in the forrest now. "Here, I´ll show you." With that Bianca took out a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon. It was Latias! It immediately flew to Ash and showed him how happy it was to see him again. "So you were able to catch it.",Ash said strokingLatias´ head. Bianca shook her head and said: "No, it wanted to be caught, since it wanted to travel with me. It said, that maybe it could meet others of his kind." "Ah, I see. So Pichu´s not your first Pokemon, but Latias." Bianca nodded. "But this has to be a secret." "We won´t say a word, right Pikachu?" "Pika!" Meanwhile Pichu and Latias were looking at eachother and then they started to play. "Looks like if they really like oneanother.",Ash said. Bianca just nodded. "I´m glad that they became friends." Then Ash looked at her and asked: "Why didn´t you call Pichu back to the Pokeball?" "Because I thought it would be nicer to carry it around like you do with your Pikachu." Then they looked at Latias and Pichu again. "I don´t like to stop your game, but we have to go on. I don´t really want to stay here during the night.",Bianca said and Latias and Pichu immediately came back to her. So they started walking again. Pikachu and Pichu were sitting on their trainer´s shoulder and Latias was flying above them (it made itself invisible, so that only Bianca and Ash can see it). "You know Bianca, I´m really happy to see you again. I still have the picture you drew. I wanted to thank you for it. It´s great." Bianca blushed again. "No problem Ash...And I´m happy too to see you again." As they walked through the forrest Ash told Bianca about his adventures and Bianca told him about Altomare. None of them knew, that someone was observing them.

**Author´s note: **So, how did you like it? I didn´t write a second chapter yet, cause I wasn´t sure, if you like the pairing. But if I get some reviews I´ll definetly post more chapters. So, REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. First battle and love starts blooming

**Author´s note: **Out of boredom I decided to write the second chapter even without Reviews. I hope you´ll like it.

**New Adventures - First attack and love starts blooming**

Ash and Bianca were continuing their way to Oldale, not knowing that someone was watching them. "Is that the girl we´re looking for?",asked a male voice. "Yes, it´s her. She´s definetly the guardian.",another male voice answered. "She doesn´t look like a guardian.",the first one said and was hit on the head by the second one. "Do you ever listen to me? She doesn´t look like a guardian, because she´s a reincarnation. She doesn´t remember beeing one...But it looks like some Pokemon still recognize her. For example Latias in Altomare." "Yuu, why don´t we just capture Latias and leave this stupid girl alone? She won´t be of any help when she can´t remember anything.",the first one asked and was hit on the head again. "You are such an idiot, Yoo! Why having only one legendary Pokemon if we can have them all. We just have to bring that girl´s memory back." He looked at Bianca through his binoculars and said: "It´s time to start the show." Yoo just nodded. They called out their Pokemon which were a Gengar and a Kicklee. "Now go and get us this girl.",Yuu ordered and the two Pokemon obeyed immediately.

Ash and Bianca were about to leave the forrest when Bianca suddenly stopped. "What is it Bianca?",Ash asked. "Did you hear anything, Ash?",Bianca asked. Ash shook his head and said: "No, I didn´t. Did you Pikachu?" But Pikachu had no time to answer, since suddenly Gangar and Kicklee jumped out of nowhere and tried to capture Bianca. Pikachu wanted to use Thundershock, but Ash held it back. "You would hurt Bianca too.",he said. Pichu tried to bite Kicklee, but was too small to hurt it. Then Latias attacked, still beeing invisible. Gangar and Kicklee didn´t know what was going on, but still tried to hold Bianca. On the tree nearby Yuu and Yoo were observing everything. "What´s going on down there?",Yoo asked. "The situation got out of control. It´s better if we retire. Kicklee come back!" "Gengar, you too." And so the Pokemon were send back to their Pokeballs.

The two guys jumped from tree to tree till they got to their car and drove away.

Bianca sak to her knees and Ash immediately ran to her side. "Are you okay Bianca? Does anything hurt?",he asked worried. "No, I´m fine. It´s just the shock. Thanks for helping me guys. Especially you Latias." She patted the Pokemon´s head. Then she turned to Pichu. "You too did a great job." The Pokemon jumped happily into her arms and hugged her. Ash smiled. "This Pichu really likes you." Bianca just nodded and stood up. "I guess we should be going.",she said and so they started their way to Oldale again. "I wonder why they attacked you.",Ash suddenly said. "I think they were after Latias.",Bianca said, shivering of fear when she remembered the two Pokemon trying to capture her. "I don´t think so. They couldn´t see Latias and weresurprised when it attacked them. They were definetly after you. But why?" Bianca didn´t say anything. "Did you do anything to them?",Ash asked. Bianca shook her head. "I´ve never seen them before. And I don´t know what they want from me. I mean, what makes me different from all the others? Nothing. I´m just a normal girl." "You´re a great artist.",Ash said. "But not the greatest in the world. I don´t think that they came because of my artistic talent." "You are very pretty.",Ash said. Bianca blushed when she said: "Thank you, but there are girls who are much more pretty, so that can´t be the reason." "You are a friend of a legendary Pokemon." "Yes, but if they were after the Pokemon, why did they try to catch me?" Ash paused and then he said: "Maybe...Maybe they think, that you know more legendary Pokemon?" "That´s ridiculous. It´s an honor to know one of them. But to my mind it´s impossible to be the friend of every legendary Pokemon in the world." "Yeah, you´re right. But why were they after you then?" Bianca sighted. "I don´t know Ash. I really don´t know." They were on top of a hill now. "Look! That´s Oldale at the horizon.",Ash said pointing at the diretion. "It seems to be a small town.",Bianca said. "Compared with Altomare it definetly is, but compared with Littleroot it´s quite big.",Ash said. Suddenly he asked: "You told me many things about Altomare, but you didn´t tell me how your grandfather is doing. So, how is he?" Bianca´s and Latias´ face became really sad, but they didn´t cry. "He´s dead. A heart-attack.",was all Bianca said. "Oh, I´m sorry.",Ash said. "Pika-pika." "Bianca showed a sad smile when she said: "It´s okay. He was a great grandpa and maybe he´s somewhere together with Latios, so the two won´t be alone." "Is his death the reason why you left?",Ash asked. "Yes. If I wouldn´t have started my journey as a Pokemon-trainer I would have had to go to an orphanage. And besides, nothing was keeping me in that town anymore. Now I want to see the world and all kinds of Pokemon. And maybe, but just maybe, be your rival in the Hoenn-league." Ash smiled. "I hope to battle you in the finals. But remember, I won´t go easy on you just because we´re friends." "I don´t expect anything else." They laughed and Latias flew around them and laughed as well. "How long will it take till we reach Oldale?",Bianca asked. "If we don´t have to run because of some Pokemon who are chasing us, we´ll have to walk for another two days. Why do you ask?" "Oh, I was just curious.",Bianca answered. "Hey, you don´t want to get rid of me, do you?",Ash asked. "Maybe.",Bianca said with a smile, but she thought: "I asked because I wanted to know how much time we´ll be able to stay together. When we reach Oldale you´ll return to your friends and I´ll start my journey without you. I want you to be with me as long as possible." Suddenly Ash put his hand on her shoulder and said: "Hey Bianca, I wish Oldale would be really far away, so that we can spend as much time as possible together." Bianca blushed and Ash had to smile. "Don´t think I´m stupid when I tell you this, but you look really cute when you blush." Her blush grew even wider. "Thank you.",she managed to say. "There was a thing I wanted to ask you, when I saw you in Littleroot, but I wasn´t sure if it´s okay." "Go ahead and ask.",Bianca said. "Back then in Altomare, was it you or Latias who kissed me?" Now Ash too had a little blush on his face. "Is it important to know?",Bianca asked. Ash looked up at her and then he saw Latiad next to Bianca who was pointing at her. "So it was you?",Ash asked. Bianca looked at Latias who laughed a little. "You told him, right?" Latias just laughed more and flew to Ash. Bianca sighted and admitted: "Yes, it was me back then." "Why didn´t you say anything?",Ash asked because nothing else came to his mind. "I wanted you to believe that it was Latias." "Why?" "I don´t know. Really." They walked a few minutes in silence. "I´m sorry.",Bianca finally said. "For what?",Ash asked. "For kissing you back then." Ash had to laugh. "Why do you laugh?",Bianca asked. "Because you´re probably the only person in the world who excuses herself for kissing someone." Bianca got Ash´s point and laught as well. Suddenly Ash took her hand into his and said: "I was a bit shocked when you kissed me, but I was really happy too." Bianca blushed and looked down. "Thank you.",she said and so they continued walking hand in hand. Latias was flying around them and making happy sounds and Pikachu and Pichu were walking in front of them holding hands as well.

Meanwhile in Oldale Yuu and Yoo were trying to make a new plan. "Are you sure that they´ll come here?" Yoo asked. "Our little target has to register herself as a Pokemon-trainer and the nearest Pokemoncentre is here. She´ll definetly come. And then we´ll capture her for sure." "You´re right brother. We´ll get her nomatter what...But why are we trying to catch her?" But instead of an answer he got another hit on the head.

**Author´s note: **I finally started with the romantic part. I hope you liked it. The two brothers Yuu and Yoo aren´t a part of Team Rocket, but wotk for themselves. And the thing about Bianca beeing the reincarnation of a guardian will be explained later. I hope you´ll review. We authors live from your opinions. So, don´t let us die!


	3. Fever and strange things

**Author´s note: **I´m back! It took me quite some time to write this, but I wasn´t on the Pokemon-trip anymore and hadn´t any idea to continue, but now the story will continue. I don´t want to disappoint all the Ash/Bianca-fans, because I know how hard it is to find a Fanfic about them. So, here is the next chapter!

**Fever and strange things**

Ash and Bianca were walking down the road and talking about Pokemon when their Pokemon suddenly started to get nervous. They stopped. "What is it Pikachu?",Ash asked. "Pi..Pika.",he got as an answer. "What is it?",Bianca asked. "Pikachu says we should look for a place to stay since a terrible storm is comming.",Ash said. Bianca looked up at the deep blue sky with no clouds and said: "It doesn´t look like if the weather will change." "I think we should listen to Pikachu. Pokemon have far better instincts than we have." Bianca looked at Ash and Pikachu and nodded. "Okay. It´s better to be careful." So they started their way again, looking for a place they could stay in during the storm. After an hour Bianca looked up at the sky again and said: "Maybe Pikachu was really right." Ash looked up too and saw that the sky was now full of big, dark clouds. "We should hurry to find a safe place before it starts to rain.",Ash said. Just a second later the first raindrops started to fall and short after Ash and Bianca felt like if they were standing under a waterfall. They started to run, but a strong wind slowed them down. Suddenly Latias found a little cave in a stone, just big enough for the little group. When they reached it they sat down and tried to regain their breath. "What are we going to do now?",Bianca asked. "Wait till the storm is over and then hurry to reach Oldale.",Ash answered. They sat for a while in silence just looking at the rain outside. Their Pokemon laid down and soon fell asleep. An hour went by and then two and then three and the storm got only worse. "Hey Bianca, what will you do when...",Ash started to ask, but when he looked at Bianca he lost his words. She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, shaking violently and her face was a bit red. "Bianca! What is it?",Ash asked worried. Bianca opened one eye and smiled weakly. "Nothing. It´s just a bit cold.",she answered. Ash went to her side and touched her forehead. "You have a fever!" "No. I´m fine. Really." Her voice was just a whisper. Ash took a blanket from his bag and put it over her, but she still was shaking. So he took her in his arm to warm her up. "Hold on Bianca. The storm will be over soon. And then we´ll get you to a doctor and everything will be fine.",he told her in a gentle voice. "At least I hope so.",he thought. He didn´t notice that he had waken up the Pokemon and was surprised when he found them sitting next to him, looking worried at Bianca. "She has just a fever. After some sleep she´ll feel better.",he told Pichu who was almost crying. After some time the Pokemon fell asleep again, but Ash didn´t close one eye. He wanted to be sure that Bianca is fine. He was looking out at the rain, thinking how they could reach Oldale as soon as possible to get a doctor for Bianca, but no solution came to his mind. Suddenly he heard Bianca whisper: "Only one soul is made of light. Only one heart can make it right. Only one can hear them call. Only one can taim them all." "Bianca..." He looked down at her and when he noticed that she was still sleeping he looked out again. "Only one soul is made of light? Only one can taim them all? What was she talking about?...It sounds like and ancient legend." Suddenly he remembered the two Pokemon attacking her. "Could it be...that there is a connection?",he asked himself, but couldn´t find an answer. After one mor hour Bianca woke up, just to find herself in Ash´s arms who had fallen asleep just minutes ago. She looked outside and saw that it was still raining and it didn´t look like it would finish soon. Suddenly something came to her mind. "Water, Wind, Ice, Fire, Nature, Light, Darkness, Earth and Thunder. May they all live together in harmony till the time of the world is over. Let the light of my soul shine over them and let my heart protect and guide them till the day my destiny will reach me." Ash woke up when he heard Bianca´s voice. He looked at her and called out her name, but she didn´t hear him. Her eyes seemed to be empty and her voice was just a whisper. Only after Ash started to shake her she became normal again. "What is it?...I´m feeling kind of dizzy." "You have a fever and you say strange things as: One can taim them all, or: Let my heart protect and guide them till my destiny will reach them." "I said something like that?" Ash just nodded. "But I never heard a thing like that." "What?" "I swear. I´ve never ever heard these things before." "But how do you know them then?",Ash asked, more himself than Bianca. Suddenly Bianca leaned her head on his shoulder. "My heard turns." Ash put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "It´s okay. You just need some sleep.",he told her in a gentle voice. "I don´t know what´s happening, but somehow I remember things I never knew before and never could have known. Like these sentences for example. I don´t know why, but I´m frightened." "You don´t have to be, since I am here to protect you. And don´t forget about Latias, Pichu and Pikachu." Bianca smiled and closed her eyes. "I know." With that she drifted into sleep again.

**Author´s note: **I know, it´s very very very short, but to my mind it´s also very sweet and some kind of mysterious. The most difficult thing in this chaper was thinking of a cool ancient text and I hope you like it. I wanted to show Bianca´s role as the guardian, but without revealing all secrets. I hope you review!


End file.
